


Mi estancia en Umbrella

by Kiara_S



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fiction, Gore, Mystery, Other, Plot, Porn With Plot, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_S/pseuds/Kiara_S
Summary: INTRODUCCION.Soy Cristine Yamata o como alguno me conocen como Four Eyes. Mi querido lector te estarás preguntando ¿no se supone que yo Four Eyes estoy muerta por los acontecimientos de Racoon City?, miles de preguntas como esas te estarás haciendo y con gusto voy a complacerte de responderlas, te diré más que eso solo espero que tu cordura de ser humano entienda lo que te contare, pues es algo sorprendente y muy bizarro lo que ocurrió en mi estancia, para empezar yo sigo viva y más que viva pues ahora estoy condenada a vivir con un poder muy abrumador, que cual quiera humano enloquecería yo debí enloquecer desde el principio pero de alguna manera sigo cuerda, y eso le agradezco a la única persona que hizo que mi locura se desatara pues por culpa del imbécil, ahora mismo sufro el síndrome de Estocolmo y por ello soy capaz de controlarme. Pero vamos estas aquí para ver romance y pelea, pues eso te daré por favor toma asiento, coge unas ricas palomitas   y disfruta mientras yo redacto esta historia durante mi estancia en Umbrella.





	Mi estancia en Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Muy buenas tardes a todos mis lectores.
> 
> Solo quiero mencionarles de la manera mas atenta que espero que disfruten este escrito o fanfic de Resident Evil, y no me den credito a mi si no a los creadores de esta asombrosa franquicia ya que sin ellos, yo no hubiera creado esta una de mis obras escritas.
> 
> Disfruten este fanfic.  
> Att: Kiara.S

CAPITULO 1.

EL COMIENZO DE LA MISION.

En este momento me encuentro observando fijamente el reflejo de mis ojos brillantes emitiendo una luz tenue de color carmesí, bajo aquel cielo completamente nublado y semioscuro atreves del agua turbia provocado por las gotas de la lluvia que caía a cantaros sobre de mí, lo que menos me importaba es encontrarme completamente empapada sintiendo aquel frio abrumador que provocaba aquel vaho ser expulsado mediante mi respiración. Comencé a escuchar pasos  que se acercaban en el lugar donde me encuentro, esos pasos que sonaban secos pero a la vez mojados por la lluvia, resonando fuertemente en el concreto, deje de mirar mi reflejo para concentrar mi atención hacia esa persona que se acercaba a mí, con una tenue sonrisa que demostraba relajación como una limitada felicidad esa mueca que sus labios que emitían me hacen sentir segura con migo misma.

-¿A sí que aquí estabas… eh Four?-dijo aquel hombre caucásico quien de apoco se acercaba a mí, esa voz varonil algo gruesa pero a la vez suave, que hablaba en un tono fluido como todo un culto se tratara.

-¡Crispin!-dije con un tono algo burlón como alegre a la vez de ver a mi amigo- ¿Qué te trae aquí?... ¿no te estabas ligando a tu nuevo novio?- hice las preguntas de broma y algo con  descaro pero sin subirme de tono-

\- ¡Ja ja muy graciosa Yamata! –él dijo con un tono sarcástico como burlón, se puso al lado mío donde se recargo en el barandal donde yo me encuentro recargada, al igual que yo él está empapado hasta los talones.- Me dijo que me dará la oportunidad de… aceptarme como su novio…- dijo mi compañero, yo solo me concretaba a mirarlo fijamente, pues es una de las personas que confeso su homosexualidad, desvíe mi mirada para volver a fijarme en el agua, ya que sabía lo que Jettingham por lo que pasaba, sentir atracción por un compañero de trabajo pero no poder hacer oficial la relación ya que tiene miedo de ser rechazado por sus compañeros por su homosexualidad. Se lo que se siente pero en mi caso no fue con una mujer, si no con un hombre… a quien le temían, le tenían respeto y sobre todo no quieren tenerlo de enemigo pues él fue el pupilo del que alguna una vez le apodaron, Sr. Muerte me refiero a Vector, de ese hombre que alguna vez me enamore y aunque suene muy estúpido sigo estando profundamente enamorada de él, sé que siente no declarar tu amor, por el miedo de ser rechazada por el aparte de si fuera así de como el despotamente me trataría.

-¿No te duele?,- la voz de Crispín interrumpió mis pensamientos para luego fijarme otra vez en mi compañero.

-¿Perdona que dijiste?...

-Si no te duele…ya sabes por tus…ojos-dijo mirando fijamente a mis ojos que emitían un brillo carmesí haciendo un espeluznante reflejo-

-Eh… claro que no...

-¿Qué se siente?- Jettingham me interrumpió de nuevo,  pareciera muy interesado en el tema de mis ojos-

-Se siente extraño…sinceramente no sabría cómo explicarte… ¿Por qué te incomoda?-pregunte algo confundida por tantas preguntas-

-Un poco si…

-Oh perdona aun no controlo bien mis poderes- dije mientras cerré mis ojos para abrirlos dentro de unos minutos la cual ese brillo espeluznante había desaparecido, para devolver el color de mis ojos normales, la cual son de color miel.- solo brillan cuando dejo fluir mis sentimientos… como la ira, la tristeza, como también ese sentimiento de sentir mi muerte.

-Entiendo… debió ser horrible lo que viviste con ellos.- dijo Crispin al cual miro el agua turbia, y su mirada cambio a una preocupada- ya sabes con el equipo Wolf cuando trabajas con Umbrella.

-De hecho no…una parte fue bueno y otra malo.-dije algo seria al recordar mi estancia en Umbrella- viví tantas cosas ahí… que no puede compararse a lo que antes fui.

-Sabes el tiempo que llevamos conociéndote jamás me contaste como era tu estancia en Umbrella-dijo muy curioso por mi pasado.

-Está bien té contare mi historia…como también mi primer amor.-dije sincera ya que a él le tenía mucha confianza para decir mi pasado.

Todo comenzó hace 5 años atrás cuando el brote del virus t se propago por el mundo entero, el lugar donde se propago fue primero la ciudad de Racoom City donde se inició todo, aún recuerdo ese día todo mi entrenamiento que me dieron los soldados de Umbrella, han brindaron frutos y me eligieron para hacer una misión muy importante pagándome una cantidad con 6 cifras ya que esa misión era de alto riesgo para la organización ya que su preciada reputación dependía de ello.

Eran las 3:00 am Umbrella me cito a esa hora mandándome las coordenadas donde me citaron en el aeropuerto de mi antigua organización, recuerdo ese frio abrumador de la noche, mientras me decían la dirección me encontraba en mi habitación donde tenía mi laboratorio en un cuarto por aparte, me encontraba preparando mi equipo para mi primera misión.

-Toc toc ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto una burlona rubia con vestimenta de negro la cual ya hacia recargada en marco de la entrada de mi hitación, quien me miraba con una sonrisa extrovertida como burlona. Debo admitir que fue la primera persona que tengo una amistad, de alguna manera nos hicimos casi como hermanas en el poco tiempo que nos conocimos.

-Michaela… ¿qué te trae por aquí? Y claro que puedes pasar-dije de una manera amable como burlona-

-Pues ya vez mando me mando dices que te tardas demasiado…en fin ¿ya estas lista?

-si ya estoy lista…-dije para luego tomar mis cosas y mirar a Michaela con una sonrisa satisfecha como demostrando la emoción que tenía por recolectar mis nuevas pruebas para mis experimentos.

 

Michaela y yo caminamos hacia donde nos indicó Mando, pero paramos nuestra caminata al ver nuestro equipo enfrente.

LUPO.

Nombre: Karena Lesproux.

Una mujer de  38 años, con una vestimenta tipo militarla cual a simple vista se veía una dama reservada, con carácter fuerte como también demostraba ese poder de liderazgo que emitía su postura, tan correcta con esos ojos que te hacían pensar que ella tuvo un pasado perturbador, con esos mismísimas ventanas que reflejan su alma a Michaela y a mí nos miraba con seriedad haciendo que ambas nos diera un escalofrío, esa corriente eléctrica que recorre con cada rincón nuestra columna vertebral.

-¡Al fin llegan!… ¡que sea la última vez que llegan tarde, que no tolerare otra falta de respeto como su impuntualidad!, ¿Entendieron?- dijo nuestra líder con un tono serio, como demostrando superioridad, nosotras asentimos con la cabeza pues lo que menos queríamos era hacer enojar a nuestra matriarca.

-¿Es que acaso estuvieron jugando a lo oscurito?-comento un hombre burlón la cual nos miraba fijamente con mucha burla, aunque no se notara su sonrisa santurrona de ese idiota por su máscara, podía sentirla a kilómetros.

BELTWAY.

Nombre: Hector Hivers.

Beltway fue el mote con que se dio a conocer, el con un traje totalmente de negro con una postura de chico malo, la cual lo que más llamaba la atención de su ser es su pierna de metal la cual es una prótesis, uno pensaría que talvez sufrió un accidente pero viniendo de él que no se puede esperar , ese hombre tan irritante con sus bromas de mal gusto, como ese día que llevo a Spectre mientras dormía a un baño público donde despertó aterrado, o como otra broma que salió muy mal para el pero para Spectre fue lo mejor que haya visto, bien dice que la venganza es bien servida en un plato, Beltway trato de hacerle una broma al mismísimo Vector, uno diría que sería una locura y que provocaría que tú mismo te suicidaras al hacerle eso al pupilo de Hunk, pero Hector es ese loco que aria todo lo posible para  joderle la vida a uno con sus malas bromas, pero esta vez no sería así. Beltway nos contó a Spectre, Bertha y a mi sobre la broma que le aria a vector que era seguirlo hasta las bañeras para sacarles foto de su cara y poder imprimirlas para pegarla por casi por toda la organización, tanto Spectre y Bertha le dijieron que era como suicidarse al tratarse de vector, yo le  dije que moriría si tratara de hacer eso, pero como sabrás no escucho y lo hiso sabiendo su riesgo, no supimos de Hector durante una semana uno de los trabajadores lo encontró en la sala de tuberías atado de los pies de boca abajo, los doctores nos dijeron que no reaccionaba por la falta de alimentos durante esa semana, el pobre despertó después de otra semana , no sé qué le hiso Vector ese día pero de ese momento el cambio dejo de hacer bromas y el siempre cambia de tema cuando se trata de preguntarle que le hizo para cambiar, aunque siendo sincera prefiero nunca saber.

-Cállate poco hombre, al menos no les estoy mirando el trasero a los hombres como cierta persona que conozco-Michaela le contesto con un tono de burla  lo que provoco que Beltway dejara su postura de chico malo, para luego caminar hasta quedarse uno cm delante de Bertha con una postura amenazante la cual ella ni se inmutaba.

BERTHA.

Nombre: Michala Schneider.

Michaela es el medico de campo y aun que es una mujer muy hermosa, con ese pelo rubio y ojos verdes en realidad es un demonio, ese monstruo que no quisiera tenerla de enemiga ya que disfruta del sufrimiento de las personas, la cual ella es 100% una dominatrix, la cual disfrutaba a cada rato pelearse con Beltway, digamos que esos dos son como los gatos y los perros no pueden soportarse entre ambos por lo mismo ambos son unos dominatrix, solo digo pobre de a aquel hombre que sea su pareja, esta joven alemana se hizo una hermana para mi desde que entramos preferí no hablar con nadie y dar vida a mis nuevos experimentos como una loca científica que soy,  al principio nuestro equipo consistía en Spectre, Hector, Bertha y yo cuando Michaela llego fue muy distante pero con el paso del tiempo comenzó hacerse más sociable con nosotros al poco tiempo ella y yo comenzamos a intercambiar muchas cosas de nosotras , y aun no me la creo ya que yo Four Eyes una chica aficionada a la ciencia, que solo ve a los humanos como caldo de cultivo más para mis amados experimentos  me sorprendí de cómo es que llegue a tener una amiga, unos dirán que estoy demente al pensar así pero… Bertha me demostró todo lo contrario ella cuido de mis espaldas desde que entre a la organización y ella en este momento lo sigue haciendo como mi hermana que es no de sangre pero para mí es mi hermana. Por ese motivo Spectre, Hector y Bertha nos llevamos muy bien entre los cuatro, pero con el paso del tiempo que pasábamos misiones juntos con bajos niveles  como un verdadero equipo nos volvimos muy unidos la cual yo alguna vez fui líder de ellos , por mi madures al elegir la mejor opción para mi querido equipo.

-¡Pueden… alguna vez… dejar de… pelear!- ordeno Spectre ya irritado de las peleas de esos dos, él hablaba entre cortado como con algo de fluidez en sus palabras ya que él no hablaba bien el idioma que digamos, es como si cuidara lo que dirá a continuación manteniendo esa postura algo recta ya que su postura demostraba que tenía bajo auto estima.

SPECTRE.

Nombre: Viademir Brodovkis.

Viademir o como nosotros de cariño le decimos Viade, es un joven muy culto como correcto pero muy reservado, tanto que su baja auto estima lo demuestra con su postura y por el traje que el lleva que tapa literalmente todo su cuerpo, yo alguna vez le pregunte “¿porque siempre tienes tu traje pues?... ¿es que acaso no tienes calor con toda la ropa negra que tienes?”, el solo me miro y me respondió son simpleza, “la razón Four … es que siento… que si muestro mi cara siento que todos… me miraran feo por mi fealdad”, me respondió, la cual me reí con suavidad la cual termine convenciendo que se dejara ver la cara, al fin pude verlo la cual me sorprendió, pues de hecho Viade es muy guapo un joven alvino con una barbilla varonil con un toque femenino, esa nariz mediana como fina, pero esos ojos tan fijos y serios que demostraban tristeza algo rasgados, pero esos labios que no tenían ninguna expresión la cual provoco que para cualquier mujer se enamoraba de su hermosura , ahora lo comprendía todo, bullyng eso lo explicaba todo de cómo lo humillaban por la envidia, de cómo lo traumaban diciéndole blasfemias, desde ese momento Spectre y yo nos hicimos más unidos hasta el punto de ser como hermanos como Bertha y yo, pero aunque admita que Viade sea muy lindo es no es mi tipo y se que el tampoco ya que el prefiera a una cierta rubia dominatrix, y repito que pobre de aquel hombre que ande con esa cierta rubia  narcisista.

-¡Tú no te metas ruso que esto entre el portorriqueño y yo!- Bertha le espeto a Viade, la cual iba a contestarle pero una voz gruesa, fluida y sobre todo lo frio que sonaba los interrumpió.

-¿Ya acabaron de jugar?... porque no les permitiré que por sus juegos infantiles, terminen arruinando la misión y si eso pasa…- Vector se acercó hacia Bertha y Beltway, con una postura intimidante pues entre todos nosotros ese hombre al que todos temen y tienen respeto es el más peligroso de nuestro equipo y algún día de Umbrella.- ¡me encargare que su estancia Umbrella sea la peor tortura para ustedes!- el contesto con una voz irreconocible tan tétrica y a la vez macabra, sonando con maldito psicópata. Esa voz y esa postura provoco que Hector bajara la cabeza y pude ver que sus manos temblaban de ese miedo y dio un paso atrás para no estar cerca de ese psicópata, Bertha al ver tan acción, ella bajo su cabeza para disculparse por su comportamiento infantil pero sin retroceder un paso, pues el orgullo de ella no le permitía dar un paso atrás.

VECTOR.

Nombre: desconocido.

Vector es el nombre clave por cómo se le conoce a ese hombre tan misterioso, aparte de ser el más peligroso de nuestro equipo el más respetado, seré sincera ni siquiera a Lupo le tenemos tanto respeto como se lo tenemos a Vector, la razón muy amplia sobre eso, es fácil, Vector nos ha dado muchos motivos porque tenerle miedo, un ejemplo muy claro fue lo que le hizo a Beltway  y otro fue lo que me hizo a mí. Antes de que Vector entrara y me quitara el puesto de líder, como dije antes mi equipo contaba con migo para cualquier cosa como buena líder, siempre los apoyaba y tomaba las decisiones para el bien de mi equipo, yo siendo la más joven de todos fui la que llevo a la gloria en las misiones fáciles que nos ponían la misma organización hasta que llego el…

Ese hombre que me enamore profundamente tanto que no se si lo que tengo es obsesión o no, mientras que estábamos en una sala especial para reuniones de quipo ya que los directivos no iban a dar una nueva noticia, Beltway se encontraba sentado en el sillón blanco la cual es sumamente largo junto con Bertha la cual no se encontraban con sus atuendos negros como siempre si no con algo más cómodo pero sin dejar ser trajes de Umbrella, la cual esos dos no dejan de pelear ni un minuto, Spectre solo se concentraba en leer su libro mientras yo me encontraba mirando los expedientes que me habían entregado, claro que mi atuendo consistía en unos pantalones cómodos como una camisa igual cómoda y una bata de científica con el logotipo de Umbrella, pero el ruido de las peleas de Bertha y  Beltway cesaron, lo que para mí fue muy extraño así que los voltee a ver para observar por que habían parado su pelea y es cuando los vi… tres hombres el de la derecha tenía una bata de científico como la  mía y en sus manos tenía unos papeles, el otro de la izquierda tenía un traje de gala la cual eso lo identificaba, pues es uno de nuestros jefes, por último el de medio un hombre un poco más alto que los dos que estaban en sus costados con un traje muy diferente a los demás, al igual que nosotros vestía de negro pero su ropaje destacaba más que el de nosotros pues él tenía una capucha que siempre se la ponía, pareciera que se bañara teniéndola puesta, como también tenía una postura recta demostrando un verdadero narcisismo .

-Vaya al fin llegan… y yo que pensé que nos habían dejado plantados – dijo Hector con burla hacia nuestros superiores, joder a veces Beltway no sabe cerrar la boca.

\- ¡Ten más respeto a tus superiores Hector Hivers!- dijo el hombre del medio la cual aún ya hacía  con su postura perfectamente recta, pero lo que en verdad aterraba de este tipo fue el modo que lo dijo, con una voz tan dominante como si de ella saliera la testosterona, combinándola con la seriedad de sus palabras junto con lo macabro que sonó al ser pronunciado el nombre de mi compañero, eso provoco que tanto Beltway y el resto de mi equipo nos quedáramos callados y aun Hector en shock.

\- Vector tranquilo, son novatos… tenles paciencia.- dijo el científico con una voz suave y tranquila, sin voltearnos a ver ni a él, solo observando sus hojas. ¿Vector? De alguna manera ese apodo me suena tan conocido.

-De todos modos tu ceras el nuevo líder de este equipo tan inexperto- dijo al fin nuestro superior, quien en el transcurso de los minutos permaneció callado. Esas palabras fueron muy bajas para mí, ¡¿Nuevo líder?! Y lo peor de todo es que llamo a mi equipo ¡¿INEXPERTOS?! , eso judío mi orgullo tanto que me quede congelada tan solo en pensar en esas palabras, y más porque yo siempre me considere una mujer muy orgullosa por mis hazañas, ¿Pero cómo demonios se le ocurre decir tal patraña? , quería gritarle que es un estúpido al pensar en esa forma sobre mi equipo, la cual si no fuera por mi ellos fracasarían en sus misiones, y sobre todo por mí es que han podido combinar sus habilidades como un verdadero grupo, como sobresalirse, ¡¿ Y ASI ME LO AGRADECEN?!. Qué bueno que mi aún tenía mi postura, no demostraba mi enojo, solo arrugue un poco las hojas que tenía en mis manos, pero no iba a expresar mi odio que causo el comentario de mi jefe, así que solo me concrete a suspirar y cerrar mis ojos para luego acomodar mis anteojos y darme la vuelta hacia mis superiores y poder caminar hasta ellos para poder expresar mi opinión, pero cuando di mi primer paso aun con mis ojos cerrados choque con algo que hiso que retrocediera un poco, para abrir mis ojos y encontrarme una vestimenta negra…la cual podía verse que estaba perfectamente ajustada para ver la musculatura de la persona que se encontraba enfrente de mí, pestañe un par de veces al quedarme por unos segundos en shock sin dejar de ver parte del cuerpo del aquel hombre que se encontraba enfrente mío, subí mi mirada para ver a esa persona… la cual me quede muda al observar al nombrado Vector, quien aun con su postura recta y sus manos ya hacían en su parte trasera de la espalda , aunque tuviera esa dichosa mascara de gas podía sentir como su mirada se encajaba en mí, lo que provocó un fuerte escalofrío en mi columna vertebral, ¿Cómo demonios llego tan rápido? y ¡¿Cómo jodidos no lo note?!, esas fueron mis preguntas que me hacía mentalmente al darme cuenta de a gran habilidad de Vector en el sigilo.

-¿Así que tú eres la líder de este equipo de novatos?, tu una joven aun… ¿cómo es que te llamas?... así Cristine Yamata.  – su voz ahora sonaba clara pero sin dejar la seriedad de sus palabras, al escucharlo mi corazón comenzó agitarse de una manera frenética olvidando el odio que mis superiores que provocaron, no por el hecho que estaba evadiendo mi espacio personal si no que me estaba provocando miedo, tan solo ver que estaba muy cerca mío si no que pronuncio mi nombre, eso provoco que me pusiera muy nerviosa y mis manos comenzaran a sudar, ¡¿QUIEN RAYOS ES ESTE TIPO?! , que bueno que mi cara no demostraba síntomas de terror alguno, así que volví a mi  postura recta provocando que solo unos escasos cm me separaran de ese psicópata.

\- A si es, mi nombre es Cristene Yamata y por lo que escuche tú serás el que me remplace en mi liderazgo- que bueno que gracias a mi madre saque su carácter no demostraba ningún síntoma de miedo o de terror hacia él.

-Es un gusto señorita Cristine…- fue lo único que dijo para luego darme la espalda y regresar a su lugar anterior.- Bien déjenme presentarme soy Vector y fui pupilo de Hunk o como todo Umbrella lo conoce como Sr. Muerte- cuando menciono a Hunk eso provoco que tanto yo y mis compañeros nos sorprendiéramos, ahora ya lo entendía perfectamente hace tiempo me había llegado rumores del pupilo de Hunk, la cual él fue o tal vez en la actualidad sea uno de los más respetados y más temido en Umbrella,  ahora sé que no debo de faltarle al respeto o contradecirlo ya que de alguna manera presentía que me iba a ir muy mal , lo tenía muy claro en ese momento de que él no se andaba con rodeos, pero el miedo dejo de evadirme ahora comenzaba a atraerme ¿es extraño no?, que el primer día que lo conozco me comenzara gustar talvez porque ese poderoso hombre liberaba una gran cantidad de testosterona provocando que me atrajera, o que solo por el simple hecho que nadie en toda mi experiencia de vida me haya echo tener miedo por primera vez en toda mi vida… si soy muy extraña al ser atraída al siguiente sr. Muerte. Ese día como dijo se hizo nuestro líder, no solo eso nos dieron un tiempo para acostumbrarnos a este nuevo integrante del equipo, el comenzó a entrenarnos de una manera muy diferente a lo que yo hacía, aunque me costaba acostumbrarme en su nuevo entrenamiento ya que el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo no era tan buena que digamos, una que otra ocasión miraba con odio al nuevo líder pues nos trataba como escorias a lado de él. Hubo una ocasión donde por el entrenamiento rígido que nos puso, Viade decayó pues ese día nos dejó sin comer  porque según él, comer es un privilegio cuando vio que Spectre se desmayó por unos instantes por lo mismo él era muy raquítico, se enojó así que nos hizo parar para acudir a nuestro compañero, gracias a Michaela pudimos darle los nutrientes que le faltaban el pobre de Viade que no podía dar un paso más, pues su débil cuerpo falta de nutrientes pues hace varios días que no comía la cual desconocía la causa lo que causaba no le permitía dar otro paso más, descansamos por unos minutos y nuestro líder nos dio la orden para seguir el entrenamiento pero mi hermano no de sangre no podía seguir pues el maltrato de su cuerpo no se lo permitía, Vector nos exigía que avanzáramos eso provoco que mi ira hacia ese imbécil se desatara, pues no soporte ver a una de las personas que di mi amistad y más tarde se convirtió en una hermandad tirado sufriendo de dolor, se pudiera decir que fue mi peor error que cometí pues si hubiera sabido que ese hombre me hubiera hecho lo que mi hizo en ese día no terminaría enamorándome obsesivamente de ese idiota.

\- ¿¡QUE NO VEZ QUE SPECTRE ESTA MUY MAL!?-le grite llena de ira lo cual provoco que se callara de golpe, y mis compañeros me miraran con mucha sorpresa y Beltway me mirara con miedo pues de alguna manera el presentía que algo malo pasaría por cómo le respondí. Demonios Beltway debí seguir tu consejo cuando me advertiste sobre él, pues ahora no sabes de lo cual arrepentida me siento.- ¡A TI SOLO TE IMPORTA UNA INSINIFICANTE MISION! ¿¡PERO AS VISTO COMO ESTA NUESTRO COMPAÑERO?!, ¡ESTA MUY GRAVE Y MIRA A LOS DEMAS ESTAN MUY CANSADOS!- dije llena de ira la cual tanto Bertha y Beltway me hacían señas de que me callara, no saben lo arrepentida de haberle contestado. Vector solo me miro aunque él siempre tenía su máscara podía sentir su fría y penetrante mirada sobre mí,  de alguna comencé a sentir terror de mis palabras y sobre todo el enfermizamente el miedo que me provocaba al pensar que el me aria algo, ¿Por qué no me calle en ese momento?... me dije mentalmente aun aterrada por este tipo. El solo cruzo sus manos sin dejar de mirarme.

\- Pueden irse… pero eso si mañana no se presentan puntuales… ¡se arrepentirán de haberme hecho perder mi amado tiempo!- dijo seriamente – y eso te involucra Yamata…- eso termino matándome pues como pronuncio mi nombre me hizo sentir como un gatito miedoso, pues esa voz tan penetrante me hizo sentir cobarde, ¡enserio que este tipo es un psicópata!, llevamos a Spectre a la enfermería para que lo atendieran rápidamente, Beltway y Bertha me advirtieron que me había metido en la boca del lobo pues escucharon rumores que Vector era muy sanguinario cuando se trata de dar castigos a los que le faltaban a respeto, Hector me dijo que no me anduviera sola pues el líder me tenía en mira, que a partir de ahora el me acompañaría a mi habitación. A si pasaron unos 4 días calcule como dijo mi hermano no de sangre, cuando terminaba los entrenamientos el me acompañaba a mi habitación para darme las buenas noches y retirarse, cuando las cosas se calmaron y ya no sentía que vector me miraba con regularidad, Beltway dejo de llevarme pues se lo había pedido, ¡que grave error el mío! .Ese día terminamos muy cansados así que me fui sola hasta mi habitación, muy tranquila pues el entrenamiento se sentaba muy bien así que cuando llegue me encerré en mi cuarto donde comencé hacer mis nuevos experimentos, creando mis nuevas armas pero mi hermosa tranquilidad fue interrumpida por unos toque hacia mi puerta, pero las ignore pues horita no estaba ver a nadie pues mi experimentos son más importantes que nada, pero el constante golpeteo de mi puerta que aumentaba me estaba frustrando, hasta que pegue un fuerte golpe en la mesa que me encontraba haciendo mis experimentos así que Salí de mi mini laboratorio , pasando por mi alcoba y poder abrir de golpe mi puerta para ver al imbécil que me interrumpió en medio de mi investigación importante, pero por fue una maldita broma de mal gusto cuando no vi a nadie tan solo solté un gruñido y refunfuñe entre dientes y maldiciendo al imbécil que me  hizo esa broma, así que cerré mi puerta de golpe pero antes de que pudiera cerrarla por completo alguien puso su pie impidiendo que lo cerrara, mire el pie de la persona ajena algo confundida y subí mi mirada viendo el cuerpo completo de ese individuo la cual usaba un atuendo negro que marcaba perfectamente su musculatura, hasta que al fin llegue a mirar su cara la cual me quede congelada y en shock pues es la única persona que no quería ver estaba en frente mío, aunque él tuviera su máscara de gas puesta no quitaba el hecho de que pudiera sentir esa mirada tan intimidante que me dedicaba, rápidamente abrí un poco mi puerta para agarrar velocidad en cerrársela en su cara, pero con su mano impidió que terminara de cerrarla con todas mis fuerzas trate de empujarlo pues el miedo me domino por completo sabía que él había venido para hacerme daño, pero para mí desgracia yo no me comparaba ni en lo más mínimo si se trataba de él, para mi agresor solo basto un insignificante empujón para que me empujara fuera de mi lugar el aprovecho para cerrar la puerta con seguro, eso no es una buena señal para nada , antes de que pudiera gritarle el levanto su mano en señal que me callara o me detuviera, pero como mi orgullo me dicta no le volví hacer caso.

-¡TU QUIEN TE CREES PARA VENIR AQUÍ COMO SI NADA…!

-¡CALLATE!- rugió con furia la cual hiso que me callara provocándome más miedo de lo que tenía, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue que cuando el grito cerró la puerta de golpe y no solo eso le puso… ¡SEGURO!.

-¿Qué,… estás haciendo?- pregunte muy tímida pues esto ya no me gustaba nada la cual él se me acerco con intenciones de lastimarme, antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba en la pared acorralada por ese idiota, sus brazos y hacía entre ellos, antes de que pudiera hablar sentí algo extraño en mi cuello algo filoso y muy firme supe en ese mismo instante que se trataba de su navaja de casería.

-¡Una más Cristine… y are que te arrepientas!- dijo con su voz tan tétrica como penetrante. Odiaba con todo mí ser que trataran que sobajarme, pero cuando lo conocí por primera vez en mis pensamientos más morbosos deseaba que me tratara así, creo que en lo más profundo de mi mente deseaba encontrar a un hombre que me pusiera retos como un verdadero alfa. Su cuchilla hacia un poco más de presión en mi delicado cuello, el me sujetaba de mis muñecas con una sola mano tan firme yo solo lo miraba desde abajo pues él me ganaba con unos 30 cm, mi cuerpo temblaba no por el miedo pues eso fue remplazado por excitación, solo sentir esa adrenalina de que me amenazara con ese cuchillo de casería me emocionaba hasta el punto que quería que lo enterrara más en mí.

\- ¡¿O si no que aras soldadito?!- conteste burlonamente pues ahora el deseo me estaba tornando ciega haciéndome olvidar de esta peligrosa situación, mi subconsciencia me ordenaba que parara que no le respondiera, pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba muy diferente y en un “descuido”, metí mi rodilla en su entre pierna provoco que rozara un poco-  Es que vas a matarme y poner en peligro la misión que será dentro de unos días, tu muy bien sabes que me necesitan y si acabas con mi vida ahora , pondrás en peligro la operación   porque tú sabes que Umbrella les faltan científicos de campo y mandar a uno nuevo es arriesgarlo a muerte- volví a contestarle, mientras le hablaba mi atrevimiento hizo que le diera más contacto físico en esa parte con mi rodilla, el solo gruño y no fue un gruñido de ira por dejarlo callado si no fue uno más íntimo pero a la vez lo convino con el coraje por haberlo contradecirlo.

\- ¡Escucha muy bien esto Yatamata!- lo dijo de una manera agresiva y muy autoritaria – si juegas con fuego vas a quemarte, así que más vale que le bajes a tus ovarios o de lo contrario voy hacer que tu estancia en umbrela sea…-movió su máscara de gas a un lado dejando ver esos finos labios algo rozados como también un poco carnosos eso hizo que me hipnotizara y me tentara de besarlos, pero mi instinto me prohíba de hacerlo ya que sería mi fin si lo hacía, antes de darme cuenta sus labios estaban cm alejados de mi oreja izquierda, su respiración tan lenta y provocativa hacia que me prendiera más de lo que ya estaba- ¡UN INFIERNO!- ese tono tan agresivo que lo convino con un rugido lleno de ira tan siniestra que sentí que en ese mismo instante iba a morir pues su filo de navaja rozo parte de mi cuello enterrando la punta , abriendo una herida no profunda para darme por muerta si no para dejarme una cicatriz que no representaba ningún riesgo. Antes de poder reclamarle él ya se había ido dejando en su lugar unas cuantas gotas de sangre que había extraído de mi cuerpo.

Y así fue como yo la gran científica de campo Cristine Yamaya se doblego ante aquel imponente alfa, pero ese día llore a cantaros toda la noche gritando, pataleando pues la furia que tenía no se comparaba a lo que el sentía pues me había humillado, desgarrado mi orgullo  y deseando vengarme de ese imbécil, y no peor aún me había humillado a mí misma por hacer eso, pero había una pregunta que me hacía a mí misma, ¿Por qué no me detuvo?, ¿Por qué se dejó?, ¿acaso le gusto? Y la peor pregunta fue ¿Por qué me gusto complacerlo de esa manera?, mi cabeza se hiso un revoltijo de pensamientos y eso provoco que mi ira contra él se tornara más fuerte, deseando tener venganza.

Pero bien dice que el karma es terrible como también muy gozable, solo nos faltaba una semana para ir a nuestra misión, más importante que cambiaría drásticamente a Umbrella con cada paso que dábamos. Después de ese día viernes de tensión, paso algo que en verdad me alegro tanto que pudiera hacer fiesta ai mismo, el sábado por la mañana nos citaran a la sala de juntas todos estábamos listos para la nueva noticia y es cuando nos avisaron que vector ya no iba hacer el líder, cuando lo escuche pude sentir la alegría de mi vida y mire de reojo a vector la cual estaba congelado, pues esa noticia hiso que su orgullo se fuera abajo, tan solo me reí y respondí de una manera alegre pero aun guardando mi postura.

-¿y dime jefe quien será el nuevo líder?, ¿debe ser muy bueno para que remplacen a Vector?- mire de reojo a mis compañeros que la cual trataban de no reírse pues la burla fue tan buena, ya que el mismo científico de la otra vez embozo una sonrisa notando que también quería reírse, pero vector aun teniendo su máscara de gas solo se tensaba ya que lo pude notar al ver como apretaba su puño con furia y sentí como me miraba con un rencor de muerte.

\- De hecho esta aquí…- dijo haciéndose un lado dejando ver a una mujer, no tan mayor de edad calculo unos treinta algo quien usaba un uniforme como el nuestro remarcando su escultural cuerpo, la cual su postura se veía similar a la de Vector tan correcto siempre ella con cabello castaño oscuro nos miraba con seriedad, dio un paso hacia nosotros sin dejar de remarcar su postura.

\- Mi nombre es Karena Lesproux, pero ustedes me llamaran por mi nombre clave… Lupo, y a partir de ahora seré su nueva líder.- dijo con simpleza sin raspar palabras, como tan directa eso daba miedo más que el alumno de Hunk.- señor Vector es un gusto conocer al alumno de Hunk, mean hablado muchas hazañas de usted espero que no sea como el equipo antes de su liderazgo.- dijo estirando su mano para saludar al idiota ese, y baya otro golpe en mi orgullo, esas palabras volvieron hacer que se me inflara la  bilis del coraje, ¡¿es que acaso que no reconocen que yo fui quien llevo a la gloria a mi equipo?!.

\- Me es un gusto en conocerla, señorita Karena y también he escuchado de usted, matar a su esposo con sus propias manos es algo fuerte y de una cierta manera tenebroso, pero vamos debió tener sus razones para hacerlo.- respondió tomando su mano para estrecharla, las palabras de nuestro ex líder hiso que tanto mi equipo y yo tragáramos en seco, como un escalofrío se presentara en nuestra columna vertebral ¡Esta tipa da mucho miedo!

-Oh genial nos tocó otro tirano como líder- susurro Hector de la manera más baja posible pero también que nosotros lo escucháramos la cual tanto, Bertha, Spectre y yo asintiéramos.

-Pero en este caso… es una tirana- dijo spectre igual susurrando dándonos mas escalofríos, bien dicen que las mujeres son las peores tanto que una mujer supero el sadismo del mismísimo Adolfo Hitler.

-¿tienen algo que decir, señor Hector y señor Viademir?- pregunto la nueva líder quien los miraba interrogantes con esa voz tan tétrica y muy dominante que se sobresaltaran mis compañeros, ¡¿cómo nos abra escuchado?!.

\- Ignórelos señorita Karena mi equipo son muy indisciplinados.- se notaba que Vector se veía tranquilo por la forma en que respondía con simpleza. Esos dos se entienden perfectamente hasta se pudiera decir que es la pareja perfecta, y a un cierto punto eso me hacía enojar.   

\- Eso ya lo note.-dijo sentenciándonos.

Desde ese momento tuvimos que cambiar nuestra estrategia de equipo con una nueva alfa en nuestro equipo se volvió difícil olvidar nuestras estrategias que nos enseñó nuestro antiguo líder. La semana paso muy rápido, lo que paso ese día viernes jamás se lo dije a nadie ni a mi hermana Michaela  ese sería mi pequeño secreto que solo quiero reservarlo solo para mí.

Ahora volvemos al inicio de la historia mi equipo miraba al helicóptero que nos llevaría a Racoom City, todos esos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente hasta ahora pues de alguna manera sentía que esta misión sería la última pues presentía que algo muy grande pasaría en mi destino que daría a mi vida un giro de 360°, si me hubiera sabido lo que pasaría cambiaria muchas cosas, pero el hubiera no existe. Siento el viento en mi cara, escucho el sonido de pisadas de los soldados que se preparaban para otros despegues como también las alas del helicóptero, también escucho mis latidos de mi corazón todo lo miro en cámara lenta y en un destello recuerdo todo a la edad que vine a Umbrella desde los 21 y 4 años durando aquí, logrando grandes proezas los recuerdos que tuve con mi equipo antes que esos dos aparecieran, todo en un solo destello abrí mis ojos para observar que mi equipo caminaba hacia el helicóptero ciegos de los que pasaría en su futuro tan incierto, antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba dentro del helicóptero, Michalea a lado mío la cual hablaba energética con spectre y Beltway como sería la nueva misión, Vector en frente mío y Lupo a lado suyo, como spectre. Antes de darme cuenta ya nos encontrábamos despegando y mire a mi organización umbrella por los cielos, ignorante de lo que pasaría pues esa bella vista sería la última vez que veía a Umbrella de esa manera llena de vida, sentí unos brazos abrazar mi tórax y vi a Bertha con su máscara de gas no se notaba pero sabía que sonreía.

-¡Alégrate va hacer divertido!- dijo muy emocionada la cual solo asentí. Pues ahora comenzaría el nuevo peligro.

 

 continuara...


End file.
